


Welcome To The Club

by PoeticPanda11



Series: Sugar Coated With Love [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, Best Friends, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Other, Relationship(s), Series, Sweet, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: After school clubs have been opened. Oz and Vicky want to bake something nice for their crushes so that their chances of being asked to prom are higher. New friends are coming along too.(Bad at summaries)
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Scott Howl, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Series: Sugar Coated With Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658197
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. New project right here. Not sure how this is gonna go, honestly. This just came into my mind and I wanted to type it down. Most likely this is gonna center around Damien and Oz, with my OCs popping in from time to time. Hope you enjoy!

The school bell rang, indicating that classes were over. As every student packed up their belongings ready to head home, a certain fearling and his Frankenstein friend had other plans. Earlier today, Principal Giant Spider was pleased to announce that some after school clubs are now available for students that want to enjoy some recreational activity. This also allows students to accumulate school credit if they do choose to participate. The following clubs have been opened:

  * Baking Club
  * Sewing Club
  * Art Club
  * Gardening Club
  * Photography Club
  * Math Club



Vicky had convinced Oz to join her in going to the baking club, mostly so they can eat whatever they made but it is also a good learning experience for both of them. Brian, Amira, Polly, Vera, Miranda, and Damien didn’t join any of the clubs as it didn’t interest them. Scott already has after school football practice. Although Liam did join the photography club since he always takes pictures of his food.

“Hey baking buddy! Ready to get your whisk on?” Vicky walked up to Oz as he finished packing his stuff.

_“Yeah. Hopefully whatever we make turns out edible at least.”_ Oz said telepathically.

“C’mon, we’ll be okay! We just gotta follow the recipe. Can’t be too hard.” Vicky grinned.

The two friends walked down the halls as they reached a newly renovated classroom. It had counters the eye could see and stoves with ovens attached to them. Only a few students were already seated talking amongst themselves, not paying attention to the two friends. Vicky and Oz sat near the front so they could pay attention clearly.

_“Hey, aren’t they one of the new transfer students?”_ Oz nudged Vicky as he glanced past a row of chairs.

Vicky turns to where he was indicating. “Oh yeah. The succubus and the headless dude right?” The two monsters Vicky mentioned were talking to each other in hushed tones. The monster’s head was actually on the table, talking with the succubus. But neither Oz nor Vicky could see the monster’s head as it was being blocked by the succubus. “Oh, that headless dude actually got bombarded by a lot of the female monsters. Did you know that?” Vicky turns back to Oz.

“What do you mean by that?” Oz raises an eyebrow(?) at her.

“Like, the girls literally flocked to him making goo goo eyes and blocking his way. Some have already asked him to go to Prom with them. It was kind of funny but I felt bad for the guy as he tried to push past them all.”

Oz looks back at the two transfer students. _“But… he doesn’t have a head. What did those girls see in him so quickly?”_

Vicky shrugged. The two of them talked to each other until a few more students piled in and took their seats. The last person to come through the door was a familiar looking student. She had dark skin, long white hair in a ponytail, and had blue sunglasses on. She made her way to the island counter and checked her phone for a few seconds before starting.

“Isn’t she one of the three coven witches?” Vicky whispered to Oz.

_“Yeah. I don’t know her name though. In fact, I don’t know any of their names.”_ Oz replied back for only Vicky to hear in her mind.

“Good afternoon everyone.” The witch said with a small smile, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Welcome to the Baking Club. My name is Faith Fernandez, the coordinator of this club. You might know me as one of the coven sisters as we are usually almost always together. They are actually coordinators of different clubs as well.” The students murmured in agreement that they have seen her before.

“Well, now we know her name.” Vicky whispered back and Oz nodded.

“So unfortunately, we won’t be baking today if that’s what everyone was hoping for.” The students groaned, even Vicky and Oz did. “I know, I know. I’m sorry about that. But don’t worry, next week we will be baking something. Today’s meeting is just going to be brief as I basically go over what we’ll be doing as a club. Plus its Friday, I’m sure everyone wants to get home right away.” The students murmured again in agreement to that.

Faith passed down a clipboard with a pen and paper attached for the members to write their names, as it will help her remember their names. She went over how the club will participate in bake sales, provide free samples during lunch time, trying out different recipes, and have friendly competitions with each other for fun. Overall the first meeting went smoothly much to Faith’s liking. Once meeting was over, the students got up to leave.

“She’s pretty cool. I didn’t expect her to be so calm and composed.” Vicky said.

_“Yeah, considering that she talks in unison with the other witches and that they almost sound the same.”_ Oz said. Up ahead of them were the two transfer students they saw earlier. The headless monster actually had his head attached to his body this time.

“Hey, let’s go introduce ourselves to them. Maybe it’ll help them feel at ease when we’re friendly to them.” Vicky said, walking ahead of Oz.

“Uh… I guess.” Oz was anxious meeting new people. But he didn’t have a choice as Vicky grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

“Hey! Wait up you two!” Vicky called out to them. The two transfer students stopped and turned to look at them. As Vicky and Oz got closer to them, they noticed how ridiculously tall the monster that had no head earlier was. “Uh… sorry to bother you guys but we heard you two were new here. We noticed you were at the cooking club with us as well.”

“Oh yeah. We saw you two in there as well.” The tall monster spoke with a slight Irish accent. He had a bluish grey skin colour while his hair was pure white and slicked back. Oz and Vicky could now see why the female monsters flocked to him. He was gorgeous and the accent was a bonus.

“W-We talked about how nice and colorful your clothes are.” The succubus said meekly.

“Oh, haha, these are just your average clothes. But thanks! We love your clothes too, right Oz?”

_“Y-Yeah, you guys have great taste.”_ Oz said a bit too eagerly. His nerves were through the roof.

The transfer students jumped slightly at the voice that echoed their mind. “Holy shit mate. Was that you just now?” The tall monster said.

_“O-Oh! Uh, y-yeah. Sorry about that. Telepathy is how I communicate since I d-don’t have a mouth.”_

The transfer students stiffened again from the sudden voice in their head. “Whoa. That’s gonna take a while for me to get used to.” The succubus nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry, I was the same way when I met him the first time.” Vicky grinned. “Oh I’m Vicky by the way. This here is my friend Oz.”

_“H-Hello.”_ Oz waved shakily.

“Nice to meet you laddies. The name’s Darren.” The used-to-be headless monster now has a name.

“I’m… Kimberly. It’s nice to m-meet you too.” The succubus nodded to them.

“Well Darren and Kimberly, hope we get to see you guys more often! We’ll catch you guys next week!” Darren gave a salute and Kimberly nodded to them. Vicky and Oz went out the front door back to their shared apartment with Brian and Amira.

_“I was about to melt into a puddle back there.”_ Oz said, sighing in his head.

“You were fine Oz! I’m proud of ya! Plus, I think our circle of friends just got bigger.” Vicky patted Oz on the shoulder as they head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed whatever this was lol. Two out of four of my OCs get their cameo yay. And yes, Faith is my favorite out of the three witches. I love her design and how cool she looks. Again, I'm not sure how this is going to go. I'm just going with the flow here. Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Also I apologize to anyone who is Irish if you read this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, sorry. Got work in the morning. Hope you enjoy!

The next school day is in effect and Brian and Amira have decided to skip their morning classes as they weren’t in the mood to hear boring lectures. Their grades are at good standing so they can afford to miss a few classes to do whatever it is they want to do. Amira just finished sending a selfie of her and Brian skipping class in the hallway to their group chat with Vicky and Oz.

“Hehe, bet those two are gonna be so jealous that we got freedom.” Amira pockets her phone.

“I only joined you cuz I’d fall asleep in there.” Brian yawned.

“You always fall asleep in classes, Bri-guy.” Amira giggles. “Yet you still somehow maintain good grades.”

Brian shrugs. “It’s not difficult to catch up on a few lectures.”

“Speak for yourself dude.” Amira laughs. As they walk down the hall, they notice the gymnasium door was half open. They can hear the sound of ecstatic monsters inside, cheering for some reason. “What’s going on in there?”

“Maybe Coach finally thought of something else to do, other than dodgeball.” Brian and Amira peek inside.

Unfortunately for Brian, he was wrong. The students are in the middle of a dodgeball game. Although it’s down to the wire as both teams only had one person left facing off against each other. Both teams were cheering on their respective member. This looks like the liveliest the students have ever been for a dodgeball game. A goblin started making its way to the gymnasium doors to get a drink of water from the fountain outside.

“Have you guys been watching this crazy match?” The pudgy monster asked the pair.

“Nah, we just got here. We heard the excitement from outside. What’s happening?” Amira asked.

“Oh man, you guys have been missing out. Two of the new transfer students have been going at it for almost five minutes now. Neither of them are backing down. They’ve been showing off some crazy moves as well.” Amira and Brian turned back to the match as the goblin made it’s way out.

On one side, there was a girl with obscenely pale skin, almost white as snow. Her hair was long and black, tied near the end. On the other side was a boy with grey skin and long fingernails. The girl throws two balls at the boy. As she threw them, sparkly flakes of snow fell off of her and evaporated. The boy nimbly dodges both, as he backflips and grabs two different balls and chucks them at the girl. The girl twirls sideways, almost like she was dancing, to dodge both of them. The students seated on the benches were cheering at the display of movement. It was like a sudden death cage match.

This back and forth went on for a few more seconds until both the boy and girl threw a ball at the same time as the other.

“HeeeyYYAAHHH!”

“HaaAAAHHH!”

A smack sound echoes through the gymnasium. For a moment, it looked like time slowed down. The students gasped, mouth agape and eyes wide. Even Amira and Brian were shocked at what they saw. Two dodgeballs fall to the ground in unison and bounce away. Both the boy and girl fell to the ground as well, clutching their faces. The sound of a whistle brought everything back to reality.

“TIE!!!” Coach yells. The students erupt in joy at either the performance they saw or that neither team won. Most likely the former.

After the match, the students went into the locker rooms to change out of their gym uniforms. The boy and girl stood in front of Coach.

“I’ve never seen such a magnificent game of dodgeball in my life! You two were spectacular! You should consider joining some of the sports clubs I host. You two would be great assets to the teams.” After a few minutes of praise the boy and girl made their way to the doors. They both had an icepack to their face after being hit from the balls. A few students gave them fist bumps on their way out.

“Hey you two! Those were some killer moves back there.” Amira caught the attention of the boy and girl.

“Yeah. You guys were awesome back there.” Brian smiled at them.

“Ah, thank you very much.” The boy spoke in a small Chinese accent and gave a small bow.

“Thanks for the compliment!” The girl also gave a small bow. She didn’t have an accent but she has Asian features like the boy.

“We heard you two were one of the few transfer students. Hope the first few days of Spooky High have been good to you.” Amira grinned at them.

“Yeah! We’ve been having so much fun here.” The girl said. “I also like your hair. It’s literally fire!”

“It sure is, haha. My name is Amira. I’m a fire Djinn. This is my friend Brian.”

“Hey. Local zombie here.” Brian gave a small wave.

“So cool! My name is Jin. I’m a vampire from the Asian region of the underworld.” The jiangshi gave a toothy grin as he still held the icepack to his face.

“I’m Haruka. Or you can call me Hailey, that’s my adopted western name. I’m a ghost from the Asian region of the underworld too.” The yuki-onna smiled.

“Right on! Maybe we’ll see you guys again soon?” Amira said.

“Sure!” They both said in unison. They both bowed to Amira and Brian before heading down the hall.

“Their clothes are so cool too.” Brian whispered as he checks out the blue kimono Haruka has on and the red oriental clothing Jin was wearing.

“We should invite them over to our table later at lunch. I’m sure Oz and Vicky would like to meet them. Plus, it’ll make them feel welcome here.”

“The more the merrier, as they say.” Brian and Amira make their way to their next class before lunch. Both of them couldn’t stay focused in class as they had the dodgeball scene replaying in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, now all my OCs are introduced. Now the tricky part is how do I follow it up from there. Pray for me y'all.  
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and comment <3


End file.
